This Cruel Yet Beautiful World
by CeeBoo
Summary: As the war draws to an end, Obito has a unexpected trump card ready, and the next thing they know, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Karin, and Hinata are all cast out and thrown into a world unfamiliar to them. With the shinobi's help though, will the humans be able to defeat the titans and take back their land? How will they get back home? Rating likely to change. Moved from old account.
1. Chapter 1

**So my last account was hacked and I can't login anymore. So, I'm moving all my other stories unto this account. Don't think I'm stealing! I am BlushyWriter! This is just my other account!**

**Chapter One: It Starts**

Naruto huffed and puffed, lithe chest heaving as he fought for air. He looked all around him, thankful that the majority of his friends were okay. Sasuke was recovering from that last blow, Karin by his side and healing his wounds. The soft sound of footsteps approached him from behind and he looked back to see Sakura hovering her hands over his back to heal his wounds. Though he knew that she was at her limit. He reached back and grabbed her hand, shaking his head in a way to tell her that he was fine. He didn't give her a chance to argue with him before he turned to look back ahead of him. Was everything over yet?

Obito coughed and held the gaping wound on his chest with one hand. He was at the end of his rope by now… He wasn't sure what to do at this point. But he did have a trump card, a backup plan. He didn't think that it would be needed up until now… But it seemed that he had no choice in this matter. He would have to use up the last drop of his chakra for such a technique.

"How can you plan on stopping me, if you're not here to do so?" he murmured softly and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke muttered and activated his sharingan, brushing Karin off. He didn't want her to use up the last of her chakra on him. Who knew what Obito had planned for them, but he knew it wasn't good.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. It turned from dull rumbling to shaking frantically, making even Sasuke stumble a bit as he tried to keep his balance. Karin grabbed his arm to keep herself upright. Sakura grabbed Naruto and tried to keep him upright, Hinata, not so far behind the group, stumbled forward as she failed to keep her balance.

"Bastard! What the fuck is he doing?!" Karin screeched and stumbled over her two feet and ended up pressed against Sasuke's chest, which made her blush a bit but she had other things to focus on.

Suddenly, the ground opened up below them. They didn't have time to react, or try to move. They fell in, and was enveloped by darkness.

"Naruto!" Minato's yell was the last thing the five shinobi heard before the blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke blinked his eyes open, only to be practically blinded by bright sunshine. He groaned softly and pushed himself up, his legs feelings a bit wobbly. He was disoriented, his head was spinning, he had no idea where he was.<p>

He was in a forest of some sorts, surrounded by huge trees. Around him, lay his comrades. Karin was the closest, laying on her side with her glasses off. Sasuke spotted them near his foot, and he leaned down, picking up her glasses and walking over to her.

Naruto lay on his back a few feet from him, Sakura and that byakugan user, Hinata, laying on their stomachs near him. He knelt beside Karin and grabbed her shoulder, "Karin," he spoke and shook her gently, "Wake up, Karin."

"Oh Sasuke, that feels so- Huh?" Karin blinked her eyes open. She looked around and up at him, slowly sitting up and rubbing a hand on her forehead, "W- where are we?" she mumbled softly and took her glasses that were offered to her, "Where's the battlefield? Obito?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied and sat up, "Wake up the others and try to figure some things out," he commanded her and walked off towards Naruto while she went off to wake up the girls.

"Get your ass up, dobe," Sasuke growled and kicked Naruto lightly in the side. The jinchuuriki took a few more kicks before he finally blinked his eyes open and sat up, disoriented and confused, "Ow! You could've woken me up a bit gentler, Sasuke!" he growled and stood up, rubbing his kicked side. He glanced at his surroundings and scrunched his eyebrows together in deeper confusion, "What the hell, where are we? Where's Obito?"

"I don't know, now shut up for a minute," Sasuke barked.

Naruto grew irritated at his best friend. Sure, he was glad that Sasuke finally came to his senses and joined the shinobi alliance, but that didn't make him any less of a douchebag. He crossed his arms in a childish manner and looked off to the side.

Karin already had Sakura up, and now was helping Hinata to stand, "Are you alright, uh…?"

"H- Hinata," The young girl stammered out as Karin helped her stand, "A- and I'm fine… But my ankle… I- it kind of hurts," she murmured softly.

"You probably sprained it," Karin said and helped the girl sit back down, "Here hold still," she told her and hovered her hand over Hinata's ankle. It soon glew green, and she began to healing process silently.

"Karin, once you're done, scan the area, check and see if there's anyone around," Sasuke commanded and Karin merely nodded, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know what happened?" Sakura asked him, stepping forward to stand by his side.

Sasuke completely ignored Sakura and walked away from her to stand at the head of the group, his gaze ahead. He was starting to get this uneasy feeling… He didn't know what it was, but this sense of dread was starting to creep upon him. Maybe he was feeling the after effects of the jutsu that was cast on him? Was he and the others trapped in some sort of fucked up genjutsu?

Karin stood up, "Stay off that ankle," she said sternly to Hinata before making a handsign in front of her face and closing her eyes. She focused for a brief moment, extending her senses over the landscape, as far as she could sense… Nothing. All she could sense was different life forces, animals, and this odd life force that felt more powerful than human, but not quite. Strange… She opened her eyes and her arms fell by her sides.

"Karin?"

Karin shook her head, "I..." she wasn't sure how to explain it. Those life forces… They were bothering her. She bit her lower lip and looked at Sasuke, a very serious expression on her face as she spoke up again, "It's hard to explain. I can't sense any humans in the forest… But…"

"But?" Naruto prompted, snapping out of his thoughts and stepping over to join the rest of the group.

"There are these strange life forces I'm feeling as well, it feels like a human's, but not really…" Karin murmured and lifted a hand to adjust her glasses.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Strange life forces?" he looked off into the distance, "Where's the nearest one?" he asked and looked back at her.

Karin closed her eyes and stretched out her senses once more. She blinked them open after a moment and replied, "About three miles north," she pointed a hand in the direction indicated, eyebrows drawn, "What do you plan on doing, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to go and check it out," he said and rested a hand on his hip, "Might as well, since I'm not sure where the hell we are, and if we happen to find some way out this forest, maybe we can find someone who can direct us to where Konoha is."

"We should all go with you," Sakura spoke up, her green eyes a bit nervous looking as she glanced around, "It's not safe to go off on our own, especially in unknown territory."

"Hn, fine," he was only planning on bringing Karin with him, but he knew the girl had a point. His eyes strayed to Hinata and he pointed a finger at her, "How are we going to take her with us with that sprained ankle?"

"I'll carry her," Naruto said and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and spread his arms backward, inviting her to get on his back. Hinata's face grew a bright red and she bit her lip. She was actually going to ride on Naruto's back? She shyly drew forward after a moment of hesitation and got on Naruto's back, hurting her ankle on the way.

"Alright, let's go."

The group of five all traveled in silence, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. These trees really were huge and high off the ground, what kind of dammed forest was this? Sasuke and Naruto were in the lead, with Karin and Sakura flanking their sides. Naruto still held Hinata, who was using her byakugan to scope out the landscape around them.

She spotted something odd in the distance, and as they neared it, her confusion grew.

_'What… Is… That?'_ she wondered inwardly. The woman has seen many odd things in her life before, but this took the cake.

She saw three 10 meter tall… Monsters. She couldn't call them anything else. They were huge, with big mouths. They looked human, but they were bare naked didn't have any genitals. They seemed to be wandering around, groaning incoherently.

"What's up, Hinata?" Naruto asked, feeling the woman tense up on his back.

"T- this is…" She trailed off and kept her gaze ahead, desperately trying to think of a logical explanation of what she was seeing, but came up with nothing. She deactivated her byakugan and rested her chin against Naruto's shoulder, getting lost in her thoughts.

After a few moments, the group finally came upon what they were looking for. And to say they were shocked into silence, would be an understatement.

Three… Monsters were rumbling about, groaning loudly at nothing, just doing nothing. Their mouths were huge, and there was blood on the corners of their mouths and some splattered over the ground. The five in the tree did not need to be geniuses to know that people died here, and were devoured by these… Beings.

"What…" was all Naruto could say.

"Sssh!" Sakura shushed him sharply, but it was too late.

The three turned away from the trees they were facing and to the five shinobi in the tree. They all grinned stupidly and stumbled over to them hurriedly.

"Whoa!"

Naruto quickly jumped out the way as one swung its hand and slammed it against the branch they were on. He landed on a tree a safe distance away, holding Hinata tightly so she didn't slip off. Sasuke, Karin, and Sakura were also able to dodge the swinging arms, and all five decided that it was time to leave.

They ran off past them, jumping from branch to branch hurriedly as the creatures gave chase. But after ten minutes of chasing them down without having any progress, they eventually lost them in the dense forest.

They stopped to rest. Sitting on the branches of the big ass trees and leaning against the trunks. Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto sat on the branches on one tree, while Sasuke and Karin sat on the branch of another tree near them, they all were trying to sort their own thoughts out, allow what they just discovered to really sink in…

"We need to get out of this forest," Sasuke spoke up after long moments of silence, "I'm not sure what we saw back there, but maybe once we leave the forest, we'll be safe. Karin," he addressed his red-headed companion, her standing up as he said her name, "Scout out the easiest and quickest way to get out of here."

Karin nodded and did a hand sign in front of her face, closing her eyes and stretching out her senses. She found the easiest route soon enough and opened her eyes, "That way," she pointed to the west, "About nine, maybe ten miles out," she informed them.

"Alright, let's move then."

"Right."

"Okay…"

"Let's get the hell out this freaky place."

* * *

><p>"There is a group of people headed this way."<p>

Levi Rivaille arched a brow at Erwin in half confusion, "A group of people? What?"

"They aren't a part of our troops earlier, which is even more puzzling. Some of our scouts caught sight of them leaving the forest of big trees," Erwin continued, standing a bit off from the rest of the group of soldiers that were gathered for patrol, "From what I was told, they weren't wearing any maneuver gear, and they were dressed oddly."

"Really?" Levi scratched the back of his head, "That's peculiar, I should go and get them then. They won't last long out here without any maneuver gear," he said and sighed, going over to his horse and stroking her neck lightly.

"You want to go alone?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be better that way, a big crowd of people will attract too many titans, so I'll make this as quick as possible," Levi said and pulled himself on the horse.

"You should still take someone with you, who knows what could happen?"

"I'll be fine. Don't wait up," Levi brushed off Erwin's concerns and dug his heel into the horse's side, making the animal start to gallop forward, heading in the direction where the group of people were said to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Confusion and Explanations**

"Someone's headed our way, on a horse," Karin warned from the flank, her eyes opening as the five ninja ran across the open field of the grass land outside the forest of trees. The five shinobi just left the forest, and they were glad to be out in open air… Hopefully away from those… Things.

"Maybe they can give us directions," Sakura said hopefully, keeping a pace with Naruto as they ran with their arms sagging by their sides. Hinata was still riding on Naruto's back, and silently waited for what was going to happen next.

"Don't provoke whoever it is," Sasuke spoke up, shooting a meaningful look at Naruto, "This isn't our land, and as far as they know, we could be the enemy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, bastard," Naruto grumbled. He hated how Sasuke just automatically took the lead the minute they got here. Who the hell died and made him leader?

As they continued, the figure in the distance steadily drew nearer. Sasuke signaled for everyone to stop and they did, Naruto letting Hinata down and off his back to sit on the ground safely. They then faced towards where the figure was approaching, waiting for the person to approach them.

Once he was close enough, Naruto could see who was on the horse. A middle aged man, with longish black hair but was shaved off in the middle section down. The closer he got, the more Naruto could see his face. His eyes were silver, cold, he had a placid expression on his face, but despite his serious expression, he was rather short for his age.

_'I think he's even shorter then Sakura,' _Naruto thought to himself in amusement before the man finally was able to get to them, and tugged on his horse's reigns for it to slow down and stop in front of them. Now that he was close enough, Naruto could see that he was wearing a green cloak, it had a symbol on the back and a smaller patch on the shoulder that looked like two wings: one blue the other white, with the white overlapping the blue slightly. He couldn't really see what he was wearing underneath, but noticed he was wearing white pants and dark brown boots with harnesses strapped over his thighs and running up into his upper body, that was covered by the cloak. At his sides, were odd metal devices strapped to his waist and lower back. He noticed that there were handles in one of the slots, was that his weapon?

_'A solider?'_ Sasuke thought to himself but didn't say anything.

He observed them all silently for a moment, confusion now etched into his serious features. The group stared back at him for a long moment.

"What are you brats doing all the way out here?" The man spoke, his voice surprisingly deep and masculine.

_'Who is he calling brats?!'_ Naruto's temper flared and he opened his mouth to retort something about the man's height, but Sasuke put a hand over his face in a signal for him to keep his mouth shut.

"We got lost," Sasuke spoke up in a cool tone, his hand falling back to his side, "Do you know where Konoha is?"

The dark haired male arched a brow, "I've never heard of such a place."

The five froze for a moment and all looked at each other in alarm. They knew there had to be some sort of mistake.

"Where are we right now?" Karin demanded, stepping forward and elbowing Naruto out the way so she could get a good look at the dark haired male.

Levi arched a curious brow and replied, "You are east of Trost and North of Zhiganshina not to far from the forest of giant trees. You're between Wall Rose and Wall Maria."

The five looked at each other in deeper confusion, "What?" Was all Karin could say in response to that, "I'm very confused, you're saying that you don't know where Konoha is? Have you ever heard of the five elemental nations?"

Levi's expression didn't change, "No," he replied before sighing and giving the group a once over. How the hell were they out here alone, no maneuver gear or weapons, and manage to survive on their own? There was only five of them, but five was a crowd, and it attracted titans. He should probably get them back to the group and get back inside Wall Rose.

But there was something off about them. Not to mention their looks and clothing. The redhead looked like she just broke out of prison. One had pink hair and a fucking diamond on her forehead. One had the creepiest looking eyes he's ever seen, milky white with no pupils. Did the blond one have whiskers or were those just markings? The only one that looked remotely normal was the black haired one.

"Wait a minute," Sakura spoke up and looked up at the captain, "We have no idea where we are here, and I don't kno-"

"Silence, brat, and let me speak," Levi cut her off, "If we stay around here, we'll have trouble soon. Too many people dawdling in one place isn't good. Now, all of you come with me to meet up with the rest of my soldiers, and you can explain yourselves once we get back to wall Rose."

With that said, Levi tugged on his horse's reigns and had her start trotting back towards where his soldiers were waiting for him, and the five shinobi figured they had no choice but to follow. They all looked at each other silently, before taking off running to catch up to him. Naruto bent over and lifted Hinata princess style before taking off after his companions.

After a few moments of jogging in silence, they reached a group of soldiers. Some were wearing similar cloaks to the short man, and others were wearing tan jackets over undershirts where the harnesses were connected.

"Commander," A tall man with neatly combed blond hair stepped forward to greet the newcomers, his eyes straying over the group for a moment before he continued, "Are these the ones that were wandering about?"

"Yeah," Levi replied.

Erwin narrowed his eyes, "How-"

"We'll discuss this once we get back inside the walls," Levi cut him off. He didn't want to discuss this here, sure they hadn't had any casualties as of yet, only some went M!A, but he didn't want to risk anything.

"Okay," Erwin cast another curious glance at the five shinobi before turning back to his men, "We're moving out!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Karin all ended up seated in one of the carts being pulled by two horses. Karin and Sakura sat side by side one the end, both their faces confused. But Sakura looked more scared then confused, while Karin looked rather calm and was just lost in her thoughts. Hinata was seated on the side, her legs stretched in front of her and a worried expression on her face. Naruto and Sasuke was sitting side by side at the front. Their backs leaning against the cart. Naruto had his legs crisscrossed in front of him while Sasuke's knee was drawn upwards with his arm resting on it.

The sound of an extra set of hooves approaching pulled Sasuke out of his thoughts. He looked over to see a girl with short brown hair and honey colored eyes riding up next to them. She stared at Sasuke for a long moment, Sasuke returning the stare for a few long moments before color appeared on her cheeks and she looked away. Sasuke thought that maybe she wanted to say something, but she ended up just galloping forward.

_'That was strange,'_ Sasuke thought to himself before looking back down at his lap, _'Maybe she was just curious about the newcomers.'_

They rode on in silence, soon they came upon what looked like the biggest wall they've ever seen. They all looked up in complete awe as the stone gate raised to let them in.

"Whoa…" Naruto murmured as they were pulled in, looking up in excitement and curiosity as they passed through the busy streets of the town they were now in.

"Uh guys," Sakura said as she sat up on her knees and looked around, surveying her surroundings carefully before she looked at the rest of them, "I have this feeling… That we're going to be here for a while…"

The group fell silent and let those words sink in for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, they were in the Scouting Legion's office or whatever, and was talking to the blond man, now known as Erwin, and the midget of a commander, Levi. Hinata, Sakura and Naruto all sat on a large green couch, while Karin and Sasuke stayed standing, too tense to try and sit down. Sakura and Sasuke were trying their best to explain everything, but the more they tried, the more they realized how hard it was to believe.<p>

"So what you think is that this, Obito person somehow cast you out into a different universe?" Levi sounded like he wasn't buying it, but he had to say, stranger things have happened. But was it really possible to just throw a few brats into a completely different world, and for what reason?

"It may sound crazy…"

"It's true," Sasuke said and crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought about it on the ride here, it's the only explanation. Obito has some incredible powers, sending us here… Tch, it was probably like childsplay," he murmured in irritation and raised a hand to his chin in thought.

"So what means would this Obito use to bring you here?" Alright, Levi will play along and see where this conversation went.

"He probably used some special jutsu on us. A trump card, to get rid of us in case things went to hell for him during the war," Sasuke told him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's a justu?"

Sakura, like the lovable smartass she is, spoke up this time, "Jutsus are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered."

Levi stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language, "What is chakra?"

Karin spoke up this time, "Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.

By molding different ratios of the two energies, new colors and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously."

Levi stared blankly at her for a brief moment, looking down at Erwin to see if he got any of that. That was a lot of information to swallow. The blond man was lost in thought, as if he was trying to comprehend what the two females just said.

"Wait a minute, so that means that you guys can use jutsus? You can exhale fire, create illusions? How is that possible?" Levi asked and looked at all of them.

"Well, not all of us can. Sasuke's the only fire user in our group I think, and I'm a healing type ninja," Karin said and gestured to Sakura, "She has brute strength, we're all different. The strongest ones of us here, with the most jutsus might be Sasuke."

Naruto huffed in annoyance, "I'm just as good as Sasuke!"

"Shut up blondie I wasn't talking to you!"

"That's enough," Sasuke intervened before they could start up a full on fight. Who knew with how explosive both their tempers are?

Levi and Erwin looked at each other at the same time, both having the same idea. They looked back at the group before them before Erwin spoke up, "Do you mind showing us some of these jutsus?"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other then back at Erwin, "Sure," Naruto replied for the both of them and stood up, running a hand through his spikey blond hair, "Uh, we should do this outside then, we would destroy your office if we do it here," he said with a grin.

* * *

><p>They were outside now, alone. It was only Naruto and Sasuke. The girls had gone off with some woman named Petra to go and get settled in. It was pretty obvious that they were stuck in this world until further notice, and the girls seems worn out from their adventure today. It was up to Sasuke and Naruto to convince Captain Levi and Captain Erwin that they were telling the truth.<p>

"Okay, I can't do a major jutsu because I still haven't recovered my chakra yet, but I'll show you my main technique!" he did a handsign, and soon a clone appeared next to him.

Levi's eyes widened a fraction upon seeing a carbon copy of the blond standing next to him. The real Naruto held out his hand and the clone began to form his rasengan. Soon, he had his rasengan, and he raced towards the nearest tree, striking it in the center and blowing a huge hole right through it.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, I'd show you more but I'm kind of exhausted from all that excitement today, show them your fireball jutsu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke shrugged and stood about a yard away from the tree that Naruto just struck. Naruto moved out the way as Sasuke did a handsign and raised his fingers to his mouth. He blew out a very large fireball through his thumb and index finger, setting the tree on fire. He turned away from it and planted a hand on his hip, walking back over to Levi and Erwin casually.

"Do you believe us now?" He asked, almost impatient.

Levi had gotten over his shock by now and crossed his arms over his chest as he replied, "I suppose so, yes, we do," he spoke for the both of them before his silver gaze met Sasuke's deep, black orbs, "I guess you guys are kind of confused on what you saw out there right, you told me earlier you ran into a monster?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in sync, "What the hell were those things?" Naruto murmured, not asking anyone in particular just wondering out loud.

"They are called titans," Levi began, crossing his arms and leaning his back against a nearby tree, "A century ago, they appeared suddenly, killing humans in vast amounts of numbers. Humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction. The remaining humans were able to build three walls; Wall Maria, Wall Rose, and Wall Sina. These walls served as a good defense against the titans, they were unable to get in. Humanity lived in peace for a hundred years. Then, about five years ago, the colossal titan appeared."

He took a breath and looked off to the side a bit, "The colossal titan was much more big then the walls, and it broke through the wall Maria, letting in a flood of titans. Humanity was at war again before we knew it. Many lives were lost that day, and civilians were forced to flee into the inner wall of Rose. The territory you were in, used to be human territory until the wall was breached. We've been trying to retrieve it, but no luck. Not yet, at least."

Naruto had a solemn expression on his face while Sasuke seemed apathetic and unemotional as usual. All of them were silent for a brief moment before Levi leaned off the tree, "I'm sure you're exhausted, why don't you guys let Petra escort you to your rooms, and I will see you in the morning. Tomorrow, I'll take you to Wall Rose and show you. Then we need to talk."

Levi had an idea, but he'd have to discuss it with Erwin tonight, get his input, before he could propose it to Naruto and his companions. He turned away and headed back inside, soon followed by Erwin. Sasuke and Naruto followed afterwards to go find Petra and be taken to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Humanity's Saviors**

"Wow, the view up here is beautiful..."

"Yeah, the breeze feels nice."

Sakura and Karin stood side by side and faced the setting sun in the distance. They, along with the others including Corporal Levi, and Commander Erwin were standing on Wall Rose. They were the only ones up there. The sun was setting in the distance, it was absolutely beautiful. Karin felt like she'd never been so high in the air before. The walls were certainly big.

It had taken the group awhile to run up the side of it while Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin had used those odd devices at their hips.

Karin had changed out of her prisoner clothes and into some new ones that the woman named Petra lent her. Petra was a bit shorter then her, but they were the same in size. Karin was a bit more muscular though, compared to Petra's petite frame that is... She was dressed in a long grey, plane skirt, brown boots, and a white button up t-shirt. Her long hair had been up in a ponytail, but she got tired of it and decided to let it flow free.

She wasn't the only one that had changed clothes either, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto also changed. Sasuke had flat out refused to change out of his clothes, but he did catch a shower. The girls wore things similar to what Karin was wearing, long skirts and button up t-shirts, and boots. Naruto was wearing tan pants and a white button up t-shirt, his headband gone.

It made him look kind of handsome.

Karin looked away fro him upon that thought, her eye wandering over to where Erwin and Levi were standing, watching them, observing their reactions, probably.

"So, what's your reasoning for bringing us up here?" Karin questioned them both, leaving Sakura's side to walk over to them, "I'm sure it wasn't just to let us enjoy the view, now was it?"

Levi gave her an interested look, "Quite a observant one you have there," he commented.

Sasuke nodded mutely. He already knew about how smart Karin was, even though she didn't act like it all the time. Though she's been a bit more behaved since they got here. Maybe because it was the shock of ending up in a world like this.

Last night, he pulled her aside and told her everything that Levi told him. Though she seemed reluctant to believe him, she also was curious about these "titan" things. Sasuke couldn't provide her with much information, only what Levi had told him himself, and Karin wanted to know more on the spot, and Sasuke had to agree with her.

So they managed to slip into the library they had there and read up on these titans. They stayed up all night together reading books, discussing theories. It was so much to take in, but... Pretty interesting as well. And he kind of enjoyed being in the company of Karin, he was glad that she'd forgiven him for betraying her a while ago...

Not that Sasuke would ever admit to that.

"We wanted to show you guys how much land we lost thanks to the titans," Levi stated and gestured outwards the the land of what used to be the inner wall of Wall Maria, "We suffered greatly thanks to those titans, so many people died thanks to the colossal titan."

Karin blinked her eyes and adjusted her glasses, looking out into the distance again. She could see a few of those monsters, some running about, some just wandering aimlessly around without any knowing of where they were going. She could even hear a few of them groaning like some sort of fucked up animals...

"Disgusting," Karin muttered and looked at Levi again, "But that's also not the real reason why you invited us up here, is it?"

Hinata and Sakura took interest in the conversation now, and they moved closer to hear what they were saying. Naruto and Sasuke had been listening the whole time of course, but had nothing to say at the moment.

"Again, you are right," Levi stated, his expression not changing, "I wanted to ask you kids something."

Sasuke twitched in slight irritation at being called a kid, and he was about to say something but Levi continued.

"You all have super human abilities, Naruto, you can do much more then that trick you showed us yesterday, am I right?" Levi prompted and looked over at the blond, who wore a confused expression on his face before he nodded in confirmation.

"And Sasuke, you can do much more then what you've shown me yesterday, your bodies can take a lot of damage right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What is the point in all these questions?" Sakura demanded, and Levi shot the brat glare for butting in on what he was trying to say.

"As I was saying," Levi continued on, "Humanity is practically under eh control of these titans. It won't be long until they manage to break all these walls down, and wipe us out for sure," he allowed those words to sink in for a moment. He didn't really believe that would happen, but decided that he had to exaggerate a bit to convince them.

"We both think," he shared a brief look with Erwin, "That if we had you on our side, fighting for us, then maybe we'd be able to win against them. They wouldn't stand a chance against two powerful opponents like you two." he stated and looked directly at Naruto and Sasuke. He looked at the girls, seeing how they seemed offended by being left out, he added, "I am not sure how skilled you girls are, but if you two are anything like them, then you'd be a help as well."

Karin scoffed, "Please," she stated before Sakura or Hinata could try to reply, "We aren't nearly as strong physical wise like they are. With the exception of Sakura, but I doubt that Sakura's strength can match Naruto and Sasuke's, no offence," she added at the end and looked back at the pink haired girl.

"But we are strong in other aspects as well," Karin stated, "Sakura and I excel mostly in our healing abilities."

"Healing abilities?"

"Yeah," Sakura spoke up and took a few steps forward, placing a hand on Karin's shoulder, "We are easily the best kunoichi in the hidden leaf village when it came to healing."

'So, they're both medics?' Levi thought to himself, but shook the question off for now.

"What do you guys say?" he asked and directed his gaze over to Naruto and Sasuke, "Will you aid humanity in defeating the titans?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought. The question seemed to be directed at all of them, but Levi was looking at both Naruto and Sasuke, so he guessed that Levi assumed they were the leaders of the group?

Naruto shuffled over to Sasuke and murmured softly, so that only the two of them could hear each other, "I think we should do it."

Sasuke looked at him, "Why do you think that?"

"Because," Naruto says and sighs softly, "I feel like, we're obligated to, you know. They did save us and give us a place to stay, the least we can do is help them. They seem like they really need the help too. Levi sees like a very proud man, I don't think he'd ask us for help if he, hell, humanity really needed it."

Sasuke kind of agreed with what he said, but he was still unsure, "What about the war? Obito? Aren't you concerned?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto hissed, still keeping his voice low though, "But there's not much we can do while we're in another world. Anyways, we might as well do it while we're here, until we can figure out a way to leave or until the titan situation is handled. Besides, Obito was at the end of his rope when we left, I'm sure the four kages and everyone else will be able to take him down."

Sasuke shrugged in agreement and muttered, "Fine. I'm only agreeing to this because I don't want to sit around bored all day."

Naruto looked at the girls, "What do you guys think?"

"I- I'll do anything y- you decide to do, Naruto-kun."

Naruto had been half expecting that from Hinata. He gave her a nod before looking at Sakura, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed and shrugged a bit, "I think they need help, and I'm willing to if you two are."

Sasuke looked at Karin. She was his teammate, he should be the one to ask her, "Karin?"

Karin bit her inner cheek lightly, "I think it's dangerous," she stated truthfully. After what she read last night, she wasn't sure if she'd be good enough to fight these... Titan things. It should be easy for Sasuke and the rest of them, but she was unsure if her skills would be able to help her. But... She'll go along with anything that Sasuke decides to do. Damn her and her undying devotion towards the Uchiha...

"But I'll go along with whatever you decide to do, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her an approving nod and walked over to stand in front of Captain Erwin and Levi, "We will fight with you," he promised and gave him a short nod, "We will all do our best to save humanity."

Levi gave him an approving smirk, "Welcome to the Recon Corps."

* * *

><p>"Before you guys can officially join the Recon Corps, you'll have to go through training," Petra Ral was saying to the shinobi's at the dinner table that night, receiving a few confused looks from said shinobi.<p>

"Training?"

"Heh, we don't need training!" Naruto boasted and folded his arms behind his head, leaning back in his seat a bit, "I can defeat any titan, at any time!"

Levi, Petra, and Erwin exchanged glances, small smile teasing the corner of their lips. They certainly liked Naruto and his confidence in himself, but that could get him killed while in an actual fight with a real titan.

"We know, Naruto, but you'll also need to learn how to use 3DM gear though. There's a lot you need to know about titans in order to take them down properly. Their bodies can regenerate no matter how hard you hit them, and it's important to know where their weak point is. You have to go through training to be officially part of Recon Corps," Petra explained.

"What a waste of time!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up, idiot, and deal with it," Sasuke scolded Naruto from where he sat. There was a disinterested expression on that handsome face of his, his arms crossed over his chest, "We're in their world now, so we will follow their rules."

"I know, bastard!"

Petra bit her lower lip softly, her hazel eyes were now on Sasuke, and she was getting a bit of a dreamy expression on her face. Sasuke of course, didn't seem to notice her, but Karin sure did, and she definitely didn't like it.

"So, Petra," Karin spoke up, sipping her tea, "When does training start then?"

Petra stopped staring at Sasuke to look at the red head, "O- oh, about a week," she replied and gave her a smile, "I figure that's enough time to get you used to our world, meet some people, maybe even train a bit to get ready for when you guys are being recruited?"

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto sighed softly and looked off to the side, "Man, this world is kind of odd. Where are the ramen stands around here?" he wondered out loud.

Levi gave the kid a confused look, "Ramen stands?"

"Yeah, ramen stands! Instant noodles in a bowl?" Naruto prompted and gave the man a 'duh' expression.

Erwin narrowed his eyes a bit, "There are none of those around here," he says bluntly.

Silence.

The silence that met Erwin's words lasted for only a few moments before Naruto finally burst out, "_Wait. WHAT?! NO RAMEN? I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE!"_

While Naruto bent his head and started melodramatically sobbing into his hands, Sakura let out a small laugh and patted Naruto's back, "You'll be just fine. Maybe you'll stop reeking of ramen all the time now."

"That's so cruel, Sakura-chan!" Naruto wailed and cried harder.

"What the hell..."

"There was this type of food back in our world. It was called 'ramen'. Naruto was completely obsessed with it. He'd eat that crap every day. It's going to be fun to watch him whine and cry about not being able to eat it," Sasuke explained and smirked softly, Naruto made a quiet whine of protest from where he sat but he was too busy drowning in his own tears to retort.

"I'm going up to my room," Karin stated and stood up from the table, pushing a strand of dark red hair out her eyes, "But first, I want to shower. I haven't bathed since..." she tried to remember but she couldn't.

"I need a bath too, I'm still pretty dirty from the battle, and I was too tired to shower yesterday," Sakura says and stands up as well, "You coming, Hinata?"

"Gross," Levi said and made a face of disgust, he couldn't stand filthy things, "Petra, show the girls to where they can shower."

Petra nodded and stood up, "Um..." she said a bit shyly, looking at Sasuke now, "Sasuke... Your clothes will make you stand out too much if you leave the castle. M- maybe you should let me get you some new ones?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "Fine," he sighed softly and stood up from the table, "Let's get this over with, I'm tired, and I want to get some sleep."

Petra nodded, "Y- yes, okay."

Sasuke got up from his seat and followed her, and the other girls, out the room.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing that you're about the same size Naruto," Petra was saying as she held up a white shirt to Sasuke's torso, "I'll have to get you and the others more clothes, it would be better for you all to blend in... Uh... Take off your shirt, please."<p>

They were in Petra's room, the girl had went and asked around for some clothes for Sasuke, and managed to track down some that was around his size. It was considerate of her, but Sasuke felt a bit more tired thanks to walking around with her. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes, he guessed he should've gotten some sleep last night instead of staying up and researching with Karin...

Sasuke removed his shirt without any further question, his expression apathetic as usual. Petra felt a flush come to her cheeks upon seeing the muscular build of the other, but tried to shake it off as she approached him and handed him the shirt. He took it and slipped his arms through the sleeves, buttoning it up in the front.

"H- how does it fit?"

"It fits fine, " Sasuke stated blandly and tried to fix the collar, but it was twisted in the back and he didn't really notice it.

Petra turned around and giggled softly, "Here," she murmured and stepped up to him, her slim hands traveling to the back of his neck and untwisting it. That fixed him easily enough, and she gave him a smile as she stepped away from him, "I have some pants that might be your size as well," she turned away and picked up the pants that were folded on top of her dresser, walking over to him, she handed him the pair of pants before turning her back to give him privacy.

Once he was changed, he said, "They feel comfortable," and Petra turned around and tilted her head to get a better look, approaching him as she did so.

"They look pretty loose around the waist," she commented and tugged on the waist band lightly, they were too loose for her liking, but it should be fine.

"They're fine, you've done plenty for me and my group already."

Petra blushed a bit, "it's no biggie!" she said quickly and looked off to the side, "J- just being polite. U- um, I have some shoes you can try on. Take a seat on my bed and try them on. After that, you're free to go and get some sleep."

Sasuke nodded mutely and took a seat, sucking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Petra sucked in a breath to calm her beating heart before she stepped over to her dresser and picked up the dark brown shoes on top. She turned around and opened her mouth to say something, then she noticed something off about Sasuke.

He was breathing soundly, shoulders moving with every breath he'd suck in and let out. His body seemed completely relaxed, was there something wrong with him? Petra went over quickly, waving her hand in front of Sasuke's peaceful expression she realized that the other male had fallen asleep, sitting on her bed.

Petra let out a small laugh and set the shoes down. She gently laid Sasuke down and pulled her white covers over him, allowing him to sleep in her bed for the night. It was no big deal, she could just sleep in one of the many vacant rooms they had in the castle. A tender smile came unto her face as she leaned her chin on her hands, her elbows propping on the mattress as she merely gazed at him for a few moments.

_'He's so handsome, when he's asleep.'_

Petra then got up and left the room, glancing back over her shoulder at the man in her bed before she left, closing the door behind her and heading down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Some things don't change**

"Karin, please!"

"No way."

"I- It's for your s- safety, K- Karin-san."

"No, back the fuck off."

"Hinata had to cut hers, it's only fair if you cut yours as well."

"Just because she's so wishy-washy doesn't mean it should effect MY decision."

"I'm telling you guys, she's not going to do it."

"Of course I'm not! Do you people realize how long it took for me to grow it this long and beautiful? It will look gross cut short!"

"Karin! Your hair could be caught in your maneuver gear, it could cause an accident!"

"I don't care!"

Karin crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and turned her back to them, her hair was over her shoulder, shielding it protectively from the scissors held in Petra's hand. Karin, Hinata, Sakura, and Petra were all standing in Karin's temporary room, trying to coax the girl into cutting her hair short.

Sasuke stood at the doorway, leaning his back against the frame and boredly staring at the group of girls. Though he was more interested then he would let on. Hinata's long hair had been cut, it now reached her shoulders. Hinata would miss her long hair, but she figured that it would grow back.

Convincing Karin to cut her hair was proving to be rather difficult though. Sakura and Petra were both trying their best, but the girl was as stubborn as a mule…

Petra neared the crimson haired girl with the scissors, Karin backing away on instinct, "Karin, it's for your own safety!"

"No way! I love my hair…" It was practically the only thing Karin really loved about herself…

Sasuke let out an agitated sigh, "If it's that much of a big deal, then just put it up in a ponytail or something," he suggested, "It's not like it has to be up all the time, only when you're using the maneuver gear, right?"

Petra considered that for a moment, "Well, I guess that's a good point," she half agreed before looking to Karin again, "But with how long it is, I still think that it could be dangerous."

"I'm a fucking ninja, I will be fine!" Karin declared and 'hmphed', turning her back on her and marching through the door, "I'm leaving! If you try to touch my hair one more time, I'll kill you," she disappeared, walking past Sasuke with a huff.

"She doesn't mean that," Sakura immediately reassures the older woman, putting a soothing hand on Petra's shoulder.

"Yes she does," Sasuke corrected her with a scoff. He remembered back when Team Taka was together, Suigetsu broke one of Karin's favorite perfume bottles and the woman went berserk. The only reason she didn't actually manage to kill him was because of his abilities.

Petra gazed at Sasuke for a brief moment, "Sasuke, you and Karin are really close, aren't you?"

Sasuke glanced over at her before looking away again, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," She says and looks away as well, setting the scissors down on the dresser before looking out the nearest window, "It was just a feeling I was getting from being around you two."

"Hn," Sasuke replied but didn't respond to her original question. Karin and him, close? He never really thought that but was that how it appeared? Whatever, Sasuke didn't care about such things. He leaned off the frame and walked off in the opposite direction of where Karin went.

Petra watched him go out the corner of her eye, silently wondering what the relationship between Karin and Sasuke was.

* * *

><p>Karin huffed silently to herself silently as she walked through the halls, she had walked off her steam and was now rather calm. Though also very bored. There was nothing to do around here. The medical-nin let out an agitated sigh and smoothed down her skirt as she paused at a window and looked out, admiring the beautiful scenery.<p>

In the courtyard, she could see Naruto, standing with a few guys that Karin didn't recognize. One of them was rather old looking, but had the same haircut as Corporal Levi. He seemed to be talking, but it looked like no one was really listening. Another one had longish blond hair, half of it tied up, and a slight beard. He had his arm around Naruto's shoulders and was telling him something. The last one was darker in skin tone compared to the others with short brown hair and eyes. He seemed to be commenting on what the blond was saying, while ignoring what the first one was trying to point out.

'_He's so good with people_,' Karin thought to herself wistfully and held her chin up with her hand, a fond expression appearing on her face, '_He makes friends with everyone, no matter where he goes_.'

"Karin."

Karin nearly jumped out of her skin when her name was said, she had not been paying attention to her surroundings. She turned her head to see Commander Erwin standing there, observing her with curious blue eyes, "What're you looking at with such an expression?"

Karin blushed a bit in embarrassment and looked away, "W- what expression? I was just wondering who Naruto was talking to," she half lied.

Erwin raised a brow and walked over to stand next to her at the window, peering downwards to see the group, "Ah, that's Aururo Bossard, Eld Jinn, and Gunther Schultz. They're all members of the recon corps, looks like they're getting along quite well with Naruto."

"Naruto gets along well with everyone," Karin scoffed and flipped a thick strand of red hair over her shoulder, and resting her chin in her hand, leaning her elbow on the window sill, "Though that Aururo guy has the same haircut as Corporal Levi. Is that the style around here or what?" she asked and looked at him again.

"It's… Complicated," Erwin figured that it would be best to leave it at that. Luckily for him, Karin didn't press the matter.

"Oi, you two."

Karin and Erwin both turned their heads to see Corporal Levi standing there, a blank expression on his face as usual, "Lunch's been served, hurry up and get down to the dining hall."

* * *

><p>Once in the dining hall, Karin took her between Sakura and Naruto, and Erwin took his seat between Levi and Hanji. They were already eating, so Karin hurriedly dug into her own food, a lot more hungry then she thought she was.<p>

"Man, everyone around here is so cool, except for Aururo, he sure likes to talk and boast about himself a lot," Naruto was saying as he ate, mostly talking to Karin and Sakura.

"He sounds conceited," Sakura says, picking at her food like a bird.

"I'm sitting right here! Show some respect, you brats!"

"Don't call her a brat!"

"Sit down, both of you," Levi reprimanded them.

Naruto grumbled and sat back down, sipping his glass of water in an angry manner. Sakura reached around Karin to pat her teammates back, while Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and continued to silently eat his food.

"You guys wanna take a look around town or something?" Naruto suddenly suggested and glanced between all the ninjas at the table. He mostly just wanted an excuse to hang out with Sasuke and Sakura altogether again, as team seven. He found Sasuke being here as a secret blessing to spend time with Sasuke once again and get him used to being around him and Sakura.

"Not interested."

So much for that.

"Oh come on Sasuke," surprisingly, Karin was the one to speak up before Naruto could object, "You're in a whole new world here, literally! Don't you want to get a good look around your new home for the time you're here?"

"I said I'm not interested."

"And I'm not caring."

Sasuke let out a silent huff, "You're not going to leave me alone until I agree, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke begrudgingly agreed and went back to eating his food, now silently sulking.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all gaped at Karin. They did not know he could be so easily convinced by the girl. They guessed that Karin had some sort of influence on him or whatever. The girl provoked many emotions in Sasuke that he usually was so good at concealing.

Karin looked up to see the three staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's nothing."

"U- um, n- nothing."

* * *

><p>Sakura let out a sigh as she walked alongside Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was saying something but the pinkette was ignoring him, he was being so loud, getting all over-excited about their surroundings. The boy had stopped to look at almost every shop they passed by, and stopped to talk to almost every citizen they took notice of.<p>

"Sakura-chan, this place is really great! Not better then Konoha, but great!"

"Shut up dobe, your annoying voice is grating my ears."

"I wasn't talking to you, teme!"

Sakura sighed again, hoping the two didn't get into yet another argument and draw too much attention to themselves.

"W- well, th- this place certainly i- is different," Hinata spoke up softly, trying to hide her eyes with her bangs. She felt incredibly awkward, her eye color was drawing a lot of attention, people were stopping to stare at her, point out her irregular eye color, some even laughed at her, other's actually stopped her to ask her if she was blind.

It wasn't Hinata's fault her eyes looked weird…

"Don't worry about it too much, Hinata," Sakura spoke up, like she was reading the young girl's mind, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It's just going to take some getting used to. Hopefully once we head off for training, it'll get better."

Hinata nodded shyly as Sakura retracted her arm and placed a hand on her hip.

"I wonder what training will be like," Karin spoke up next to Sasuke, who was walking boredly beside Naruto, "I mean, what the people would be like and what they'll have us do."

"Corporal Levi told me that training was going to be pretty rough," Sakura tells her, glancing in her direction before looking ahead again, "Survival exercises, learning to use the maneuver gear, combat skills, things like that," she shrugged.

"Well, it may be tough for ordinary humans like them," Naruto speaks up and folds his arms behind his head, "It should be a piece of cake for us."

"Good point," Karin agreed.

"W- well, it'll only be th- the rest of this w- week until we g- get there," Hinata spoke up again as they walked, pausing by a quaint little shop that was selling fresh smelling bread, "I wonder if we'll make some friends our age."

"Probably, Commander Erwin told me that there are many trainees are age, even younger."

* * *

><p>"We're going out on a mission?"<p>

"Uh-huh."

"Outside the walls?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we both want to see all of your guys' skill be put to the test," Erwin replied to Karin's questions. They got back to the castle to have both Commander Levi and Erwin sit them down and tell then that they were taking them outside the walls.

"Didn't Sasuke and Naruto tell you?" Sakura asked, tilting her pink head.

"Well, we showed him a little, but we barely scratched the surface on what we're all capable of," Naruto explained, running his fingers through his spikey blond hair, "I'm guessing that they want to see our individual abilities, right?"

"Exactly," Levi said smoothly, fixating the Uchiha kid with an intrigued stare. To be blatantly honest, Sasuke was the one that he was most curious about. He seemed to be much different from the others, just being around him, he gave off this air of importance.

"S- Sounds f- fine to me," Hinata murmured softly and pushed her black bangs out her eyes.

"I'll come too."

"Sounds kind of dangerous, but it should be entertaining."

"Hn."

"Then I guess I'll have to come too," Sakura sighed heavily and looked at the group, "Though I think we're just going to be asking for trouble."

"Don't worry so much, Sakura-chan. I'll protect you!"

"I can protect myself, moron!"

_Whap!_

"Ow!"

Sasuke rubbed his mouth into a thin line to hide his slightly twitching lips, '_Some things don't change._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is much shorter then my other chapters :V I dun like it. But, the next one is going to be much better, I promise! We get to see all five shinobi's in action against the titans! Stay tuned!**


End file.
